


Miniskirts & Strappy High Heels

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothing Kink, F/F, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's partly an excuse to get dressed up, but also partly an excuse to get undressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miniskirts & Strappy High Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tehnybors](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tehnybors).



> Originally a twitfic.

"You're joking, right?" Bella's look of disbelief does nothing to assure her girlfriends.

Jo shrugs, shifting her weight and leaning on the back of Ruby's chair. "I grew up in a bar; wearing a skirt is just asking for trouble with drunk rednecks," she replies nonchalantly. Besides, she was never very comfortable in something so short, sewn in crotch or not.

"And what's your excuse, then?" Bella swings round to Ruby. Ruby who just raises a pierced eyebrow, blows a bubble in her gum with a loud snap and slouches lower in her chair. Jo's half convinced she only acts, dresses and swears like she does because her parent's didn't give two hoots about her life until she told them she was gay. After that it was bible camps and prayer groups to 'cleanse her'. Bella was willing to admit that her slight waist and C cup figure was perfect for the leather halter vest and skin tight leather pants she loved to wear. Put her in a pair of lace-up boots and she'd knock dead anything with a heartbeat.

 _Tattoos or not_ , she thinks.

"...Right. Well, this is something every woman should know and I'm not about to let you two get out of it," Bella says, fully intent on getting her girlfriends dressed up. Like hell was she going to be the only one turning heads at the charity ball.

"Shopping trip," she declares. She decides to ignore the two groans.

~*~

After steering Ruby away from _Lace 'n Leathers_ for the third time and a detour so Jo could get a Cinnabon on a stick, Bella drags the three of them for some _actual_ shopping.

Ruby's status as a prolific feminist writer might require her to dress up for photo shoots more often than Jo's job as _Roadhouse Ltd._ 's CEO, but Jo's tastes were actually more suited to late night parties of the respectable sort. Bella's from wealth to fame story, however meant that Bella was the only one Bella trusted to get the girls dolled up to her standards.

Two hours of shopping (for Bella, two hours of nervous sitting for Jo and two hours sketching after being told she couldn't get out of it for Ruby) met with some margin of success. After being convinced that Bella wasn't going to stand next to someone wearing _under_ five thousand American quid, Jo had tried on, and then fallen in love with a [lovely lavender number](http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/herve-leger-crisscross-bandage-dress/3158263?origin=category&resultback=209) with a cross top that made her look at once more buxom and exactly the same size. She didn't even blink at the price, but did make Bella know she'd have to work off the numbers one digit at a time. A pair of patented leather shoes with gladiator type bindings and heels Jo swears she'll kill herself in are paired off with a simple clutch in matching silk. The bronze accessories and the topaz and diamond earrings Bella has at home and she's set to kill.

Predictably, shopping for Ruby is harder. Least of all because she refuses to cover her tattoos or wear anything excessively frilly. So, it figured that they would walk into Jovani and find probably the most expensive dress there right off the bat. And Bella grits her teeth, because the dress _is_ [perfect](http://www.jovani.com/evening-dresses/7612-8827) for her fair skinned and dark haired girlfriend, even if it completely bares Ruby's tribal phoenix tattoo.

Still, she wasn't kidding about the 'perfect', so Bella argues and haggles with the designers to shorten the design by about three feet and let it flow freer by a bit and by the time she's done, Jo and Ruby have come back to her (when did they _leave_??), Jo positively beaming with a pair of thin heels with more lace up tops.

Seems they're going matching.

All three of them get home a little tired, a little worn down and with one very horny Bella.

Which Jo might have encouraged by pointing out that Ruby doesn't own a bra that won't show in her dress and that she should probably have matching underwear.

The bags with their handbags and shoes get dumped just inside the door, and Jo's barely out of her jacket before Bella's on her, hands slipping up around her tiny waist to knead at her stomach.

"You," Bella mouths against Jo's neck, "and those bloody strappy heels. Make me want to tie you up."

Jo shivers as a wicked tongue darts out to lick around her ear before trailing down her neck. She groans, eyes slipping shut the moment wet heat seals over her neck and sucks. Bella laughs against her throat when Jo's legs wobble, hands making quick work of the buttons on her shirt and jeans.

Before she can breathe, before she can think, there're hands tugging at her nipples, massaging her breasts, fingers-

Oh, god.

Jo glances down and groans again because Ruby, with her chocolate brown eyes and her wicked mouth, is smirking up at her from the floor. Kneeling like that with a hand down her designer jeans while the other fondles over and over Jo's clit before sinking inside and working her with devilishly talented hands. Ruby smiles (smirks) wider, leans in-

 _God_.

Jo's gone before she realizes it, one high note of pleasure singing through her veins in a cloud of white bliss. She gasps and writhes as Bella and Ruby slowly lower her to the thick, plush, cream carpet.

When she regains her wits, it's to the sight of Ruby fucking Bella with a large dildo, leaning over Bella in her pile of oh so expensive clothes. Ruby's eyes are on her, as are Bella's, as Ruby's lips dance and whisper into Bella's ear. Whatever it is she says must be something, because Bella's eyelids flutter and she groans, shifting her hips up. A few more thrusts and Bella screams, locks her legs around Ruby's waist and sinks fingers into the carpet.

When it's finished, Ruby's the only one dressed, smiling down at them from where she kneels like she has all the secrets and all the answers and will gladly hand them out for the small price of one human soul. It's what Jo calls her 'Game Face'; Bella calls it 'A Bloody Good Time.'


End file.
